US 2007/0064309 A1 discloses a drape with a first opening and a first attachment device. In order to attach the drape to a surgical microscope, the opening in the drape is guided under an objective of the surgical microscope via an adapter and the drape is affixed on the adapter by means adhesive strip. Subsequently, the drape can be put over the whole surgical microscope and attached to a support arm by a sterile tape. Hence the adapter is situated outside of the drape during surgery and can subsequently be adjusted. The adhesive strip, by which the drape is attached to the adapter, keeps the drape in its position during the surgery and ensure that the view of the operator is not impeded by the drape. A potential disadvantage of the drape disclosed in US 2007/0064309 A1 is that there cannot be much movement of the adapter and an examination device connected thereto. By way of example, it is difficult, if even possible, to pivot the adapter with the associated examination device out of the beam path of the surgical microscope because a correct positioning of the drape is then no longer ensured.